A Place of Horror and Deaths
A Place of Horror and Deaths is the third case of the district of Raven's Head and also the thirty-third case of Parinaita overall. Plot The player was in the police office getting a recap of the murder of the teenager, that was reference in Last case, they choose to investigate it since there was a report of four more children dying at the location. They headed to the pizzeria and found the body of Charlie Coffin in an animatronic, it was confirmed that he was killed by Springlocks. The team ask Charlie's father, Andy Coffin about his kid when Andy told them that he was often at the show stage and so the team went and investigated, They found more leads that lead them to Grant Fredrick Berenstain and Time Earth, they questioned them and then carried on, after a while Arther and the player recaps the case until they heard banging coming from the backroom of the stage. They went there and found nothing, They were then seen by Nick Zimmermann, who they questioned, they then went to his office to see what leads they could find something that linked Sara Lopez as a suspect, They went to question her and she told them that the victim bullied his younger brother, Oliver Coffin, When they heard this, they went and questioned him right away, after doing that, they recapped in the office only for the lights to go out and an animatronic to jumpscare them right there and then. Just in time, Grant came and saved the team from his brother Fin Berenstain, who was very annoyed by it but the team wanted to ask Fin what was going on, They talked to him and then carried on with the investigation, they found two things to analyse and send them off, once they were done, the team had everything they needed to arrest the killer. They arrested Nick Zimmermann for the murder of the five teenagers, however, he denied any involvement until the team shared all the clues they had on him. He then revealed that someone hired him to try and get the place closed down for good but his first attempt, His trying to get Oliver to die from a bite on the skull, didn't work, so he thought of a different ways and then he came across springlocks which would kill the victims in a bloody way. He then got scared as he said that he was stuck there till he got the job done. At that minute, his phone rang and someone called "The darkness" said that he finished his job and then an animatronic came in and bit Nick's head off and his lifeless's body fell to the body. A very horrified Arther and the player then got told to ask Time Earth what he was doing in the building and Arther and the player agreed, slightly fearing for their lifes. The player and Arther went to talk to Time Earth to ask what he was doing at the pizzeria, he revealed that he lose his crystals which allow him to time travel, the team agreed to help him and went looking, they found a golden box with purple crystals in, they gave the crystals back to Time, which was thankful for their help, and he revealed that he saw the player before at Zookoiburg Castle. The chief was confused by this as the team hasn't been to the castle at all. They wished Time luck on his travels and then in a flash of purple light, time was gone and the chief thanked the player. The player also got Nick's phone from the office and unlocked it to show a man next to him, They gave the phone to Holly, who analysed it and found out that the man was Joshua Dixon, they went to question him and he revealed that the group that killed Nick, Joshua warned them not to look but he revealed that he had a picture of The Tourist Killer, who turned out to be Francine Carver, They questioned her at one but she wouldn't reveal much about her motives her the group, only letting on that a dark lord was involved somehow, She was then arrested for her crimes. Later on, the chief was talking at the police office with the player, talking about how things might change when they got a phone call from Edward, he told them that some tourist were coming the following week and that he was scared that one might have been part of "The Darkness", the chief told him to stay where he was and then told the team to get ready to go to the Zookoiburg castle! Summary Victim * Charlie Coffin Murder Weapon * Animatronic Springlocks Killer * Nick Zimmermann Suspects Profile * This suspect knows mechanics * This suspect eats blueberry ice cream * This suspect has watched "Un voyage vers la lune" Appearance * This suspect wears a black shirt Profile * This suspect knows mechanics * This suspect eats blueberry ice cream * This suspect has watched "Un voyage vers la lune" Appearance N/A Profile * This suspect knows mechanics * This suspect eats blueberry ice cream * This suspect has watched "Un voyage vers la lune" Appearance N/A Profile * This suspect knows mechanics * This suspect eats blueberry Ice cream * This suspect has watched "Un voyage vers la lune" Appearance * This suspect wears red make up * This suspect wears a black shirt Profile * This suspect knows mechanics * This suspect eats blueberry ice creams * This suspect has watched "Un voyage vers la lune" Appearance * This suspect wears red make up Profile * This suspect knows mechanics * This suspect eats blueberry ice cream * This suspect has watched "Un voyage vers la lune" Appearance * This suspect wears a black shirt Profile * This suspect knows mechanics * This suspect eats blueberry ice cream * This suspect has watched "Un voyage vers la lune" Appearance * This suspect wears red make up Quasi-suspects Killer's Profile * The killer knows Mechanics * The Killer eats blueberry ice creams * The Killer has watched "Un voyage vers la lune" * The Killer wears red make up * The Killer wears a black shirt Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1: Here I lie * Investigate Fredrick's Pizzeria (Clues: Small Box, Victim body; Victim Identified: Charlie Coffin; New Suspect: Andy Coffin) * Examine Small Box (Result: Open Box) * Examine Open Box (Result: Springlock) * Analyse Springlock (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Mechanics) * Talk to Andy Coffin about his son's death (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Show Stage) * Investigate Show Stage (Clues: Torn poster, 25 hour clock) * Examine torn poster (New Suspect: Grant Fredrick Berenstain) * Talk to Grant Fredrick about the murder * Examine 25 hour clock (Result: Name; New Suspect: Time Earth) * Ask Time about his 25 hour clock * Analyse victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats blueberry ice creams) * Move onto chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2: Horrible Secrets * Ask Nick who he is (Profile Updated: Nick knows Mechanics and eats blueberry ice cream; New crime scene unlocked: Nightguard's Office) * Investigate Nightguard's Office (Clues: Safe, Tablet) * Examine Safe (Result: Full safe) * Examine Full Safe (Result: Note; New Suspect: Sara López) * Talk to Sara Lopez about the murder (Profile Updated: Sara knows Mechanics; New Suspect: Oliver Coffin) * Ask Oliver why he's angry at his brother (Profile Updated: Oliver knows Mechanics and eats Blueberry ice creams, Andy knows Mechanics and eats blueberry ice creams) * Examine Tablet (Result: Unlocked tablet) * Analyse Tablet (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer watches "Un voyage vers la lune"; New crime scene: Stage Lighting area) * Investigate Stage Lighting Area (Clues: Broken Coin, Broken Stage Light) * Examine Broken Old Coin (Result: Fixed Coin) * Analyse Old Coin (12:00:00) * Question Time Earth about the old coin (Profile Updated: Time knows Mechanics, eats blueberry ice cream and has watched "Un voyage vers la lune") * Examine Broken stage light (Result: Fixed Light) * Ask Andy Coffin why the light was broken (Profile updated: Andy and Oliver has watched "Un voyage vers la lune") * Move onto chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3: The Devil in the room * Talk to Grant again (Profile Updated: Grant eats blueberry ice creams, Knows Mechanics and has watched "Un voyage vers la lune"; New suspect: Fin Berenstain) * Ask Fin what happened (Profile Updated: Fin eats blueberry ice creams, Knows Mechanics and has watched "Un voyage vers la lune"; New crime scene: Nightguard's desk) * Investigate Nightguard's desk (Clues: Faded paper, Locked chest) * Examine faded paper (Result: Message to victim) * Ask Nick about the message (Profile Updated: Nick has watched "Un voyage vers la lune") * Examine Locked chest (Result: Opened chest) * Examine Opened chest (Result: Piece of paper) * Ask Sara about the piece of paper (Profile updated: Sara eats blueberry ice creams and has watched "Un voyage vers la lune") * Investigate Party tables (Clues: Police weapon, Bin) * Examine Police weapon (Result: White substance) * Analyse White substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears red make up) * Examine Bin (Result: Fibers) * Analyse Fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears black) * Arrest the killer NOW * Move onto New Blood (3/6) (No Stars) New Blood: End of the Line (3/6) * Ask Time Earth about what he's doing at the pizzeria (Available after unlocking New Blood; Reward: Clock outfit) * Investigate Fredrick's Pizzeria (Clue: Golden Box) * Examine Golden Box (Result: Purple Crystals) * Examine Crystals (Result: Time Crystals) * Give Time the Time Crystals (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Nightguard's office (Available after unlocking New Blood; Clue: Nick's locked phone) * Examine Nick's locked phone (Result: Unlocked phone) * Analyse Nick's phone (09:00:00; New Quasi-suspect:Joshua Dixon) * Speak to Joshua Dixon about Nick (Clue: Picture with face) * Examine Face (Result: Matched; New Quasi-suspect: Francine Carver) * Arrest Francine for being the Tourist Killer (Reward: Burger) * Move onto the next case (No Stars) Trivia * This case is a referance to Five Nights at Freddy's and there are lots of refernce to confirm that it is so such as: ** The title is a shorten version of the night 1 phone call from FNAF 1 (Edited a little bit) where Phone Guy says "A''' magical '''place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life." *** Fantasy and fun was changed to Horror and death ** Andy Coffin is a reference to Scott Cawthon, Creator of FNAF and also the voice of phone guy. *** Phone Guy's line from night one of FNAF 1 can be read, This being "Hello, Hello, Hello" ** Charlie Coffin is a reference to Charlie (One of the characters from the FNAF book series) ** Grant Fredrick is based on Golden Freddy (One of the animatronics from FNAF) ** Sara Lopez is based on Chica the chicken (One of the animatronics from FNAF) ** One of the suspects is a nightguard, the person you play as in FNAF ** Oliver Coffin is based on the crying child from FNAF ** The chapter 2 cliffhanger is based on the FNAF 1 jumpscare ** Fin Berenstain is a reference to Freddy Fazbear (One of the animatronics from FNAF) ** Rule 6 is mentioned in the transcript, this being "Don't touch Fin" when in FNAF, it reads "Don't touch Freddy" ** The chapter art for this case is from Ultimate Custom Night, which was made by Scott Cawthon. ** In the transcript, It is mentioned that 4 children have already died, this is the same number of children that died in FNAF, the victim making 5! * Time Earth is based on the Doctor from Doctor Who. * This is the first time another suspect was added in chapter 3! Navigation